plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pogo Party
|FR = A trophy |NR = A money bag |before = Wall-nut Bowling 2 |after = Dr. Zomboss's Revenge}} Pogo Party is a mini-game in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition that takes place on the Roof. As its name suggests, the mini-game features mainly Pogo Zombies and a couple other Zombies during the huge waves. To beat this mini-game, the player has to survive three flags. It is very difficult to complete it without using Tall-nuts or Magnet-shrooms, due to the former blocking Pogo Zombies and the latter stealing the Pogo stick. Icons Pogo PC.png|PC icon Pogo party.png|iPhone, iPod Touch, Android, and Xbox Live Arcade icon Pogo iPad.png|iPad icon Pogo DS.png|Nintendo DS icon Strategies Suggested plants *Sunflower *Tall-nut *Squash *Cabbage-pult *Melon-pult *Split Pea *Starfruit *Gloom-shroom *Magnet-shroom (along Coffee Bean to wake him up) *Flower Pot *Snow Pea *Winter Melon *Imitater (Squash or Tall-nut) *Cherry Bomb Sproing! Sproing! achievement In order to get the Sproing! Sproing! achievement, you must complete Pogo Party without using Tall-nuts or Magnet-shrooms. It is hard but still possible. See Sproing! Sproing! for more strategies on how to achieve it. Tips *The Magnet-shroom is very helpful for the first few zombies, although he should not be relied upon, and isn't completely necessary. He is also almost useless later in the level, due to the number of zombies. *The Squash can help to get rid of the first few zombies, and is still useful later in level, but he isn't absolutely necessary. *The Imitater is very helpful and should usually be used to imitate Tall-nuts, Squashes, or other instant kills. *Tall-nuts are not completely necessary in order to win but make it much easier. *Roof Cleaners, while not completely necessary, are also very helpful in beating this level. *Potato Mines are useless at this level since the Pogo Zombie will always jump over it. *Split Peas can shoot backward and are very effective at taking down zombies from the front and the back, seeing that Pogo Zombies will just jump over them without eating them. It is helpful for the player to use Cabbage-pults and a few Squashes while they set up Tall-nuts (and possibly a few Magnet-shrooms with Coffee Beans). The Kernel-pult is not very helpful, as the butter he throws will not stop the Pogo Zombies while on their pogo sticks. Related achievements Gallery Pogo yeti.JPG|A Zombie Yeti in Pogo Party Zombie Yeti Pogo Party.jpg|Another Zombie Yeti in Pogo Party Pogo Party by Minh.png|A strategy by Pogo Party 2.JPG|By Pogo Party.jpg|Pogo Party Pogo Party MS.PNG|By PogoParty.png| 's Pogo Party strategy Sunless Strategy.jpg|Sunless strategy by PvZ Pogo Party.png|By bandicam 2014-08-23 09-03-53-360.jpg|Split Pea strategy pogotrophy.png|Collecting the trophy Pogo Party C.png|By MyNameIsMyName Screenshot_20171202_131535.jpg|Preferred strategy by for the Sproing! Sproing! achievement PogoPea.png|Another Split Pea strat (Sproing! Sproing! Achievement friendly version) pogoyeti1.png|Yeti encounter shortly after the first wave. pogoyeti2.png|Another Yeti encounter just before the second wave. Pogo Party by me.png|My Strategy 38844029_222971265051725_7829797557533409280_n.png|SnowPea+CabbagePult strategy Video Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies - Achievement - Sproing! Sproing! Pogo Party (Android HD) Ep.101|By Plants vs. Zombies (PC) - Mini-Games - Pogo Party Gameplay Playthrough Trivia *Just like Bobsled Bonanza and the hidden mini-game Air Raid, Pogo Party has a very long interval between the time the player is allowed to start planting and the time the zombies come. It lasts for about 55 seconds. *According to the Tree of Wisdom, it is hard to beat both this and Bobsled Bonanza without using the Squash. *The player will not earn the achievement Grounded if they complete this mini-game without catapult plants. But in the iOS version, the player can get the achievement in this mini-game. **This applies to Good Morning as well. *It is one of the two mini-games that play the "Graze the Roof" music. The other is the canceled mini-game High Gravity. **It is the only non-canceled Roof mini-game to play that music. *If the player uses the Garden Rake in this mini-game, the first Pogo Zombie will be in the air when the rake kills it. *Pogo Zombie, Zomboni, Zombie Bobsled Team, Bungee Zombie, Balloon Zombie, Baseball Zombie, Catapult Baseball Zombie, and Dr. Zomboss are the only zombies that have their own mini-game. **However, Zomboni shares a mini-game with the Zombie Bobsled Team, and the mini-games dedicated to Balloon Zombie and Bungee Zombie are canceled mini-games. This is also the same for Baseball Zombie and Catapult Baseball Zombie in Homerun Derby. See also *Pogo Zombie *Sproing! Sproing! How would you rate Pogo Party's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy ru:Пого-вечеринка Category:Roof mini-games Category:Nintendo DS mini-games Category:IPad mini-games Category:PC mini-games Category:IPhone mini-games Category:Mini-games with three flags Category:Xbox Live Arcade mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 mini-games Category:Levels with three flags Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Nintendo DSiWare mini-games Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels Category:Levels with pre-placed plants